


The Perfect Duo

by fandomcrazychick



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Art Thief Carmilla, F/F, Hacker Laura, Hollstein - Freeform, mention of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Partners in (literal) crime' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, my lovelies!
> 
> Http://fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com/ask.

Laura sat at her laptop,headset on and in place. "Carm, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, this is the most illegal thing we've ever done, and as much as I do want this, there's probably other things we can do instead..."

She was cut off by her partner's voice coming through the headset. "Creampuff, are you seriously chickening out now? We're so close to the biggest heist of our career, and this may be the only chance we ever get. Please tell me you're not backing out now."

"I'm not chickening out - I'm just a little nervous. I'm about to hack into a top level security and surveillance system, so you can go in and steal the freaking Mona Lisa." Laura reminded her. "I'm allowed to be a little on edge right now." She huffed.

A laugh came over the headset, and Laura could practically hear her girlfriend's amusement. "Let's just do this, yeah? It's just after eleven, so the guards will be around in about an hour for their rounds." 

"Fine." Laura opened up her very own, home-designed hacking program - her pride and joy - and took a second to gather her thoughts so they all went towards one plan. "Remember, once I hack the outer alarm system, you'll have half an hour max to get in and out, given that everything runs smoothly. Understand?"

"Understood. In position now." Carmilla responded. "Just say when."

Taking a deep breath, Laura quickly worked, her slim fingers flying across her keyboard and working through passwords and firewalls until finally just over five minutes later, a message appeared.

//:Override successful

"You're in, Carm. Good luck." Laura told her, continuing to hack her way further into the system. All her concentration was focused on this, because a) this would be the biggest art theft they'd ever accomplished, and b) because this would be disastrous for both of them if anything went wrong.

Once she got into the surveillance, she tapped into the many security cameras and turned each of them off, one by one, so Carmilla would be able to move towards their target without getting caught on camera. Not that Laura had any great worries about that, though, since her girlfriend was so cat-like sometimes that it was too easy for her to go undetected. 

On the other hand though, Laura was under so much pressure right then. If she made just one single slip-up, missed just one camera, or left any hack tracks, she'd be putting not just herself, but also Carmilla, in trouble, and they'd be surely facing a life sentence in jail.

Her eyes darted across the screen as she shut down each camera, and making sure she didn't catch a glimpse of her lover. "Ok, everything's looking good now, Carmilla. You're almost there." She spoke, watching Carmilla's tracker light move across the map onscreen. "Just hurry."

"I know what I'm doing, Laura!" Carmilla snapped. "Look, just let me do this, and then tonight, I'll fuck you with a strap on tonight."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "The big one?" She questioned, trying to keep her focus on hacking into the electronic lock on the Mona Lisa case. This was by far one of the hardest hack jobs she'd ever had to do. 

"TThe nine and a half inch one."

That was the best thing that Laura had heard all week, so with renewed vigour, she continued to work on overriding the code which made up the lock. "Almost done, Carm."

"Hurry - I can hear the guards around here somewhere. They'll be by the Mona Lisa in like ten minutes, and I need time to get out." Carmilla's voice held a hint of desperation, which Laura picked up on.

"Almost done....there!" Laura exclaimed as she finally cracked it. "Get it and get out. Remember to use the basement exit, and I'll see you when you get out." She hesitated, and quietly said, "I love you, Carm."

"Hey, creampuff, nothing is going to happen to me. I'll see you in a few, and everything's going to be fine." Carmilla gently told her. "Start the van up and get it ready." 

"Ok. Creampuff out." Laura nodded, and wiped a tear from her cheek as she took off her headset. She put the cameras back on as quickly as she could, and still being careful not to catch Carmilla in any of them. Once everything was done, she cleared the data and shut down her program, and got into the front seat of the van to start up the engine.

The next few minutes of waiting were torture - the worst she'd ever experienced - and Laura even began to bite her nails down to stubs as she moved from just nervous, straight into full straight panic.

However, just as Laura was a second away from totally freaking out, the back doors of the van opened, and Carmilla jumped in, shoving a tarpaulin-covered painting in beside her. "Go, go, go!" She urged, and slammed the doors closed again. 

And they went, all the way out of the city, and driving out into the countryside. Once they were miles from Paris though, Laura pulled over, and cut the engine. She turned and climbed into the back, practically pouncing on Carmilla and peppering kisses all over her.

"I was so -so worried $ that something had - had happened..." She got out in between kisses.

"Hey, babe, I'm fine, aren't I? All because of you, and that brilliant mind of yours." Carmilla smiled and cast a glance at the covered painting before looking back at Laura with a mischievous smirk. "Fancy shagging here in front of old Mona and seeing if her eyes really do follow you?" 

"Kinky bitch." Laura laughed, but reached down and pulled her jumper over her head, revealing her pale pink bra underneath. Suddenly she squealed as Carmilla flipped them over, so Laura was lying beneath her.

A job well done.


End file.
